Marri Biju a miko
by pscaroline
Summary: marri um jovem muito bonita, Kamus um vampiro digamos que do bem! Ela é uma miko que possui a Shinko no Tama, ele tem que proteger a moça e a jóia! Eles descobriram o significado da palavra Amor ! Bem gente resumo péeeeeeeeeeesimo mas leia pless XD


**Titulo: Marri Biju a miko**

Uma garota de cabelos longos e loros,olhos azuis, pele clara, cantava no estádio para um publico bem agitado:

- Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanige naku deatta Yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no  
Sou sa No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de No, forget smile again itsumo odotte itai dake – ela fez uma pausa para que o publico continuace a canção.

O espetaculo teve uma hora e meia de duração. Um homen alto, com cabelos ruivos se dirige a jovem cantora e diz friamente:

- Vejo que melhorou muito... Haruhi!

- Hum, olha só quem está ai ... o famoso cubo de gelo ambulante...Kamus Laurie!

- Haru –chan! Haru- chan ! – uma pequea garota chamava pelo nome da outra

- Fale Yukina! – reponde Haruhi

- A nossa mãe está esperando você lá no carro!

- Certo!

A garotinha foi embora. A vocalista da banda volta sua atenção ao ruivo e pergunta:

- O que trás você até aqui?

- Vim pra ver como a minha pequena está!

- Sério? – disse emocionada, com os olhos já marejando lágrimas. E Kamus com um sorriso nos labios.

- Definitivamente não !

- O que? Como pode falar isso?

- Com a boca!

- Certo eu sei o que você quer?

-Sabe?

- Sim venha comigo!

Eles se dirigiram até a mansão de Haruhi e adentraram em um dos quartos, o quarto estava pintado com leves tonalidades de azul, com cortinas brancas, e criados mudos.A jovem foi até um criado mudo e pegou uma pequena caixa e entregou ao Francês.

- Entrego te a jóia mis rara existente!

- Eu sei! Ela tem o poder de almentar tanto a força humana como força yokai em 10 vezes!

- Cuide bem da Shinko no tama!

-Cuidarei! Agora irei até a grécia!

- Mais uma coisa Kamus!

- Sim?

- Sabe desde aquele acidente com os Vampiros da Area 11, como você está?

- Eu estou bem meu geneses foi pouco afetado, apesar de possuir todos os poderes de vampiros eu possuo a minha parte humana! Apesar que eu ainda preciso de alimento

-Alimento? Vai no hospital que lá um bocado de gente que faz doações de sangue! – fala sorridente

- Idiota!

Dizendo tais palavras saiu pela porta e foi ao aeroporto.Na hora de embarcar a porta de vidro estavam tão mas tão limpa que ele não a viu e acadou beijando a porta de vidro temperado.

- Malditos sejam quem limparam esse vidro! – reclamava massageando a face para amenizar a dor.

Depois de mais ou menos um dia inteiro ele chegou até a Grécia. Os onze guerreiros da elite de ouro o aguardavam. Todos estavam na décima terceira casa, o salão do mestre.

- Cavaleiros, como todos já estã cientes do fato a Shinko no tama está aqui junto ao Kamus o guardião de aquário! – fala um senhor que trajava roupas branca e encoberto de várias jóias.

- Mas não querendo interronper mas o que essa jóia tem de tão especial? – pergunta um homem de vinte e oito anos, de cabelos longos e azul – petróleo.

- Saga! Essa jóia tem o poder de aumentar o poder de qualquer ser em dez vezez, e se cair em mão erradas poderia ocorrer outra guerra santa! – disse calmamente um menina de olhos verdes, pele clara, e cabelos lilas.

- ATHENA!! – a elite exclama pelo nome da Deusa Palas

Na verdade no mundo dos humanos ela recebeu o nome de Saori, ela é a reencarnação da deusa Athena mais conhecida como Deusa da Guerra, Deusa da Justiça. Anos atrás ocorreu uma guerra santa onde muitos dos seus guerreiros perderam suas vidas ao protegela e manter a paz no mundo, mas uma poderosa miko chamada Kikyô criou de seu corpo uma jóia de bondade, que possuia um imenço poder. Essa miko faleceu ao tentar proteger a Shinko no tama, isso foi algo trágico de se acontecer pois a unica que tinha tal poder dimilar ao do objeto foi pra outrolugar para os elissios.

O grande mestre ordenou que Kamus a levasse para o Meikai no submundo para que Koema o administrados dessa outra dimenção tomasse conta e para isso ele ordenou que o guerreiro de Escorpiao fosse junto.

No meikai , eles andavam atentos para tudo ou qualquer coisa, estavam tão tensos que se distriram por um minuto, e nesse minuto foram atacados violentamente por Yokais nivel S, mesmo com seus corpos detonados estavam inteiros mas não podia-se falaar o mesmo dos yokais e nem da Jóia. Sim a jóia no meio da batalha foi destruia. Como não foi uma miko quem a distruiu ela irá reencarna em uma miko, só que esse processo é muito longo, em cerca de 1000 anos ela vai aparecer de novo.

O grande mestre fica sabendo do acontecido e diz totalmente desgostoso:

- Ótimo vamos ver pelo lado positivo durante mil anos nao teremos problemas! Mas quando esses mil anos passarem só vai restar um dosguerreiros da elite dourada!

- Apenas um? – pergunta Mú um jovem de vinte anos, com cabelos lavanda.

- Sim! Não é Kamus? – fala o mestre

- Eu vou estar aqui quando isso acontecer e eu estarei a procura da joven miko!

- Mas...mas como ele vai estar vivo grande mestre?- pergunta Shaka, um loro de olhos azuis

- Kamus pelo que vejo vacô carrega esse fardo contigo a muito tempo!- fala o grande mestre.

- Fardo? – babucilou Milo

- Se o mestre acha que é necessario que eles saibam eu contarei. Bem a quatro anos atrás eu fui investicar um erro na area onze da cidade Osaká.

- Area onze ? A Area dos vampiros – precipitou Afrodite

- Sim! E no meio de tanta confução um deles me pegaram e agora sou um deles! – falava calmamente o ruivinho

- Como isso aconteceu? – pergunta Athena que agora estava ao ladro do mestre

- lembro me muito bem! Eu estava em um prédio destruido pelo fogo! Havia uma criança muito bonita, Ela estava preza entre os destroços de madeiras que caiu devido o fogo, eu ajudei ela a sair da li e percebi ela era um deles, no começo não ligue era apenas uma criança , esse foi o pior erro de minha vida, ela era Cassandra!

- Cassandra?! – pergunta Athena visivelmente alterada

- quem é cassandra ?- pergunta Mú

- Cassandra é a vempira que comanda os ataques contra os humanos, ela é a mais poderosa, ela tem o poder de se tranformar em qualquer coisa e naquele momento se transformou naquela criança, a criança que virou alimento para ela! – falou Kamus inpassivel mas provavelmente chorava internamente.

Se passaram mil anos depois desse acidente, eles estavam em 3007 d.C , Tudo mudou, o estilo de vida, as pessoas e os guerreiros lendários de Athena.

Kamus agora já tinha mil e vinte anos, e tinha a mesma aparencia costumeira, seus cabelos que um dia chegaram a ser curtos hoje estão a altura das coxas .

Ele estava na Sibélia um lugar muito frio, estava a procura da jovem miko. Com todas essas buscas finalmente a encontrou. Ela se chamava Marri Biju Minuert tinha quinze anos, cabelos pretos com as pontas vermelhas, pele morena tipica de uma brasileira, Ela podia até ser braileira mas com a separação de seus pais ela teve que morar com a mãe na Sibélia, Sua mãe é russa, seu pai indiano.

Era uma bela manha de segunda-feira, Marri estava praticamente nua e desprotegida para tamanho o frio que fazia na Sibelia, usava apenas uma camiseta de mangas na cor preta e uma calça jeans.

- Marri coloque roupa minha filha!- gritava a mãe

- Ja estou com roupa! Mãe eu vou sair para ver a neve!

- Tá mas poe uma roupa menina!

A jovem ignorou o pedido da mãe e foi andar pela rua coberta de gelo, passando pelo local de comercio viu o mar congelado, ela nunca havia visto um rio congelado, andou calmamente até a margen do rio, começou a patinar no gelo, escorregou e beijou o gelo sabe não é muito bom beijar o gelo isso queima, voltou emburrada pelo ocorrido e voltou a sua casa, entrou em sue quarto e deito-se na cama. Começou a cantar uma musica que seu pai lhe enssinara:

- Uma grande correnteza. Um sentimento irritante, jogado ao vento que passa Os sinais queimados pelo caminho só deixam feridas. Antes que seu gosto saia da minha boca amanhã, Eu sigo atrás dos passos que ecoam para o meu último desejo ! – sorri pois essa musica foi seu pai quem conpõs

A noite caiu era mais ou meno por volta das sete horas Marri andava pelas ruas desestar da cidade quando vê um vulto.

- Quem está ai? – pergunta a jovem

Ninguem responde, pensa que elá é paranoica, coisa da imaginação dela, mas ela estava enganada, alguem vem e a paraliza prensando-a em uma parede, a pessoa que fez isso era um ladrão chamado Hiei um yokai de fogo, ele era conhecido pela crueldade e a frieza que ele aniquilava os inimigos ou qualquer um que estivesse o aborrecendo.

- Me entregue! – falou sussurando ao pé do ouvido da moça estática

- Entregar o que? E eu já to cansada de beijar parede, beijar chão me larga! – berrava

-A Shinkon no tama!

- A s Shinko no quem? Que raios é isso ?

- Fala onde está – retirava a espada de sua bainha

- Eu não sei! – olhando temeroza para aquela espada

- Então acho que vou apelar para os MEUS métodos! – falou isso e depois deu uma risada maléfica.

- Seus métodos? – repetiu as ultimas palavras e engolindo um seco- Me Solta !

Ela conseguiu se desprender da maldita parede e deu uma voadora no estomago do yokai, quando ela vê quem era o infeliz não o achou.

- Ué cade o ladrão? – olha para os lados mas tudo que vê é apenas uma minino de cabelos pretos e olhos na cor rubi

- Como assim Cade o ladrão você está olhando para ele! – fala o outro zangado

- HAHAHAH garotinho amança você não me angana não agora volte para sua casa que está ficando frio! – disse com um sorriso de parar o transito.

- Oras sua... humana!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela grita

- Hum ainda bem que você tem medo de mim se nãoeu te matava agora ! – fala distraido

- Mata! Mata! mata !

- Não se preucupe daqui a pouco eu te mato!

- Idiota mata essa barata enorme vamos rápito AHHHHHHHH

- Barata?

- Barataaaaaa! Um rato! Não uma raposa!

- Certo e estou vendo a barata o rato mas que raposa?

- Aquela que tem dois olhos, duas orelhas, pelo, um rabo, duas pernas!

- Duas pernas? Kurama?

- Presente querido professor ! – fala uma homen-raposa entrando em cena

- AH essa coisa fala!

- Não eu sou mudo!- fala rindo da cara de assustada da garota

- E ainda é mal educada! Que sorte a minha hein! – ela se dirige ao cantinho da esclusão

-Kurama por que ela está ajoelhada, reclamando da vida? – pergunta o yokai menor

- Por que eu quebrei ela! – reponde ele

- Quebrou? Mas como eu não vi tu nem se mecher!

- quebrar no sentido verbal!

- Ah tá!

- entendeu?

- Sinceramente?

- Sim

- Não entendi nadica de nada , ou melho em relaçao aos humanos eu nunca vou entender nada!

Marri sai de fininho e levanta voo para casa, mas como ela não é muito discreta vai derrubando tudo pelo caminho, os yokai percebem em correm atrás dela, ela chegou inteira em casa pelo menos inteiramente quebrada pois ela estava de salto quando corria e isso nao é muito bom.

A mãe vê a filha naquele estado e pergunta o que aconteceu e ela contou a história, a senhora apavorada e a filha se borrando de medo se escondem. Marri no alçapão que levava até o porão a senhora agiu normalmente para nao levantar suspeitas. Alguem bate na porta, niguem atende, voltou a bater com mais força, a senhora foi e abriu , se deparou com uma raposa e uma criança baixinha! Com o susto eles adentraram na casa, como raposas tem um olfato sensível foi e quebrou o chão da casa com um soco!

- Hunp achei você criatura! – fala ele

- Vamos kurama Rasgue ela no meio e cata logo a Shinkon no tama ! – fala hiei!

- Dividir ao meio?Você acham que eu sou o que hein, tenho sentimentos! – reclamava Marri

- Calada você naõ está em posição para dizer nada! – Hiei falou rispidamente

- Bem para mim você me parece uma otima refeição! – falou divertido kurama

- Porque eu fui perguntar? – reclamava ela

Quando Hiei estava para reduzir marri em pedaços veio a salvação! Kamus deu um soco o jagan o terceiro olho de Hiei e dá um mega chute em kurama.

Depois de uma hora o unico de pé era o ruivo. Ele se vira para a jovem e fala:

- Venha comigo outros virão atrás de você!

- Não! Eu vo ficar aqui !

- Filha vá com ele! – Fala a mãe

- o QuE?

- ele é de confiança!

- Como a senhora pode saber?

- Ele me salvou a quarenta anos atrás, quando eu tinha dez anos!

- Então você era aquela criança? A Criança do precipicio? – pergunta ele olhando para a senhora.

- Sim Kamus Laurie!

- Pelo que vejo você está muito bem !

- Sim Mas o que está avendo o que eles querem com a Minha pequena?

- Pequena não eu sou mais alta que você mãe! – reclama Marri

Eles foram para a sala de estar. Kamus contou tudo desde o começo até o final, com toda a certesa marri não acreditou.

- Pequena vamos venha comigo se quer ficar viva! – falou friamente Kamus

- Calma! Eu estou ocupada tentando processar as irformações!

- Eu não vou esplicar de novo agora se despeça de sua mãe e vamos embora!

- Até mais mãe! Eu volto de um jeito ou de outro! – deu um sorriso forçado.

- Até Marri!

Ele a guiu até um carro KLM 3.0 (invenção minha XD) cor prata e cheirando a novo. Dali esle foram para a França.

Chegando ao local marri deixa o queixo cair no chão o desconhecido era podre de rico! Ele morava em uma manção.

Adentrando na mansão ela percebe que ele nao é muito fã de luz, as paredes pintadas em cores frias, os mognos nas cores mais fortes possiveis, lustres de cristrais por todos os corredores, ela estava fazendo um toor na casa enquanto o dono se encarregava de colocar as malas dela no quarto que seria o dela.

Andando calmamente marri se depara com um quadro, e viu estava escrito na moltura feita de puro ouro e repetiu em voz alta:

- Os lendários cavaleiros de Athena!

- então já descobriu esse quadro! – fala Kamus dando um susto nela

- Er.. Desculpe!

- Tudo Bem!

- Desculpe a intromissão mas quem são eles?

- Meu amigos! Minha familia! A unica Familia que tive nessa vida!

-Como se chamavam?

- Mú, Adebaram, Saga e Kanon, Mascara, Aiolia, Shaka, aiolos, Shura, Milo, Afrodite, Shion, Doko!

Ela por algum motivo ficou adimirada com a beleza de um loro se chamado Milo. Ela achou meio que familiar esse rosto.

- Sr. Kamus esse tal milo poderia dizer quem era?

- Sim mas por que o interesse?

- Eu não sei! Acho que já o vi antes em algum lugar!

- Impossivel! Você não havia nem nascido! – fala ele

- Mas eu o conheço – perssistiu ela

- Ele foi o meu melhor amigo, todos os dia vinha sujar a minha casa, pois ele odiava ficar na casa dele, ele era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de curtir a vida, sempre senti uma pontada de inveja dele, pois conseguia lidar com tudo, até comigo! Digamos assim que naquela época eu era muito imaturo, não confiava em ninguem, ele quem mudou esse modo de pensar! – falava com a voz magoada

- Tio Kamus naõ chora não se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem!

- Tio? Eu naõ sou seu tio!

- A ta bom, no strees!

- Eu não estou estressado!

- Magina!

- vai logo arrumar o seu quarto!

- pra que?

- Pra ficar arrumado!

- Mas eu nem entrei para deixar ele bagunçado!

- Viu só o que você fez!

- O que eu fiz?

- ta me deixando louco!

- Isso é natural todos que vivem a minha volta ficam assim! Uma vez eu mechi tanto com a cabeça de um professor que ele foi parar no hospício!

Depois disso já era Noite ela ainda continuava a andar pela casa, estava com raiva de si mesma, por que ela foi fazer aquilo? Ela ficou andando tanto que acabou se perdendo na casa! Ela usava um vestidotomara que caia rodado a altura dos joelhos na cor branca e sandálias de salto na cor prata ! Vem alguem na surdina e a ataca com um bisturi , arranhando-a na barriga, elka virou se para ver o que era, ela não acreditava no que via era o tal Milo ou pelo menos o fantasma dele.

- Aie o que você pensa que ta fazendo ! – pergunta fazendo cara de dor

- desculpe mas esse foi o unico meio de de tocar! – fala ele

- Fala comigo, era mais facil, chamar pelo nome!

- se você não percebeu eu sou um fantasma!

- A entao sendo assim ta bom! ... O que ? Fan...fantasma?

- Sim!

- o que você quer o assombração?

- Quero te explicar uma coisa!

- O que?

- Como você possui a Shinkon no Tama, você é considerada uma Deusa na Grécia!

- Deusa?

- Sim, pois você é uma miko, e só dentre as mais poderosas apenas uma consegue essa jóia, mesmo sem a jóia você tem o poder sobre os cinco elementos naturais!

- Acho que você quis dizer quatro elementos naturais!

- Para humanos comuns são 4, mas para nós são cinco! Água! Terra! Ar! Fogo e o Ruy gan!

- Ruy gan? O que é isso!

- traduzindo para o portugês, significa o olho do dragão, ele lhe permite ver e falar com tudo, no presente, passado, futuro, o ruy gan é o poder mais elevado existente só pessoas como você possuem

- Como assim pessoas que nem eu?

- Pessoas que conseguem facilmente alcançar o ARAYASHIKI !

- ARAYASHIKI o que significa?

- O oitavo sentido! Mas o motivo de ter vindo é para avisar que o grupo Gigas estão vindo a suas procura, avise ao Kamus!

- Ta mas você poderia me ajudar a sair daqui!

- Por que ?

- Porque eu me perdi!

- Não acredito!

- o Kamus sempre falou que eu não tinha cérebro! Mas comparado a ti, eu hein na chego aos teus pés!

- Obrigada pelo incentivo moral hein!

- De nada!

Milo levou a até as escadarias que levava ao centro da casa e despediu-se, na hora de descer as escadas ela tropeça no tapete e vai dar um abraço bem carinhoso com o seu querido amigo chão!

- Malditos Franceses! – berrou

- o que eu fiz agora? – pergunta kamus sentado encima dela

- De onde você surgiu?

- não importa ! Mas o que você quer?

- Saia de cima de mim que eu falo!

- Desculpe!

Já levantada começa a falar sem parar:

- Kamus o fantasma do milo está inquieto e mandou eu avisar que os gigas estão vindo para cá então pelo amor faz essa alma voltar de onde veio porque ele quase me mata para poder dar esse recado!

- Os GiGAS? Estamos em sérios apuros!

- Nossa que reconfortante!

Alguns minutos depois a casa vai abaixo! Kamus lutava contra quarenta Gigas sozinho! Os gigas eram os famosos gigantes da era mitológica!

Marri Não sabia o que fazer afinal eles estavam atrás dela e se Kamus morresse seria culpa dela e ela iria ficar com remórcio pelo resto da vida! Ela correu para longe os Gigas perceberam e abandonaram Kamus ali para percegui-lá. Eles a colocaram em um beco sem Saída, quanto eles estavam preste a fazer ela virar pó um grande luz emana dentro de seu corpo e acaba com tudo, devido a luz ela não enxergava nitidamente , e quando se deu conta os gigas haviam se transformados em pó. E depois uma jóia na cor rosa sai de dentro de seu corpo, ela a pega com as mão e fica admirando o objeto até que a ficha cai, Kamus como ele estava?

Volta correndo na velocidade da luz para a mansão e se depara comum corpo estático e frio no chão no meio dos destroços da casa.

- Kamus! Kamus! Acorde eles já se foram! – chama ele mas não obtém resposta

Ela segura a mão do homem e percebe que está fria, colocou o ouvido no peito dela para ver se escutava as batidas do coração e nada, começava a se desesperar.

- Acorda Francês de uma fica! – gritava chorando

Nada, do nada as palavras de Milo voltam- lhe a cabeça: " Você é considerada uma Deusa"

- Deusa? Imortalidade? Poder dos cincos elementos! – fala para si própria

Ela colocou suas mão sobre o peito do cadáver e concentrou suas força, e assim fazendo o coração do infeliz voltar a bater novamente, ao ouvir as batidas desmaia pelo cansaço pois ressuscitar mortos usa uma grande quantidade de energia.

Kamus acorda, se deparando com Marri desmaiada em seu corpo, olha a seu redor, e chega a uma breve conclusão:

- Fiquei pobre!

Ele a levou a sua outra mansão, e fez curativos nela, mesmo ele tentando protege - lá os gigas a atacaram fazendo ela perder muita quantidade de sangue.

Um mês se passa desde o acontecido, Marri já não agüentava mais ficar trancafiada a sete chaves, a jóia tinha que permanecer com a dona e a dona tinha que permanecer com o guarda-costas. Isso era a mesma coisa do que você ficar num hospício!

- AHHHHHHHHH! – ela grita dentro do quarto

- Fica quieta! – Falava Kamus

- Como vo fica quita se você esta tentando me deixar loca!

- Você quem é a culpada, não me obedeceu! Sinto muito mas vou ter que te amarrar!

- Me solta!

- Pronto agora quero ver como você pretende fugir amarrada desse jeito!

- Claro desse jeito pode vir um doido querendo a jóia e pronto eu to aqui indefesa!

- Droga não tinha pensado nisso! Mas não importa se você tiver que morrer então que morra!

- Nossa essa foi uma facada e tanta viu, você está melhorando a cada dia!

- Aprendi com a melhor professora você!

- Pois é né !

Ambos passam horas conversando. Rindo sabe como isso se chama? AMOR mas nenhum deles admitem isso!

No finalzinho da tarde ouve mais um ataque, só que dessa vez foi mais violento, muito arrasador , Kamus estava perdendo muito sangue, e o inimigo estava intacto! O inimigo dessa vez era algo que nunca pensaríamos que existisse era um combatente eles se chamavam "Zero" ele não sentiam dor.

Kamus estava a beira de ir dessa pra melhor mas Marri interrompeu

ofereceu-lhe seu sangue deixando seu pescoço exposto para o vampiro, ele meio receoso fincou seus caninos no pescoço da outra e assim tendo sua força renovada, acabou com o outro quando ele lembrou do cadáver vivo, pegou e se dirigiu para sua outra mansão na Arábia Saldita.

Marri acorda em um quarto muito bonito decorado com as cores azuis, e sente um peso em sua barriga, adivinha? Era , Kamus o vampiro, no começo não deu bola, depois teve uma imensa vontade de acariciar os cabelos do outro, e o fez, Kamus ao senhor o toque acorda.

Ficaram um olhando para o outro. Ambos vão se aproximando lentamente, os lábios de Kamus roubaram-lhe um beijo, terno, tranqüilo, e cheio de amor. Se separaram, se olharam, totalmente desconsertados, Kamus fala totalmente desconsertadérrimo:

- Marri! Aceita Ser minha Namorada!?

- Sim ! – diz chorando de alegria.

Ela não sabia o porque de ter aceitado, não sabia o motivo de querer estar perto dele , mas é claro que logo chegou a conclusão... pois ela o amava mas nunca admitiu para si mesma.

Kamus é um vampiro, ela uma humana! Anos e mais anos se passaram, e ela Marri com seus 50 anos nas costas, mantinha-se jovem, pois naquele dia quando os "Zeros" os atacaram, Kamus a mordeu, não a transformou em vampira, mas sim uma nova espécie chamada: Black blood Brothers !Eles viveram a eternidade junto !

Em 10.000.9521 d.C. Marri na mesma forma de que vários anos atrás diz para seu amado e querido marido:

- Pessoas se encontram!

- Pessoas se desencontram! – ele continua

- Para sempre estarei junto a ti !

- Pela eternidade!

E pularam do prédio e continuaram vivendo a morte em vida, vida em morte. Pela eternidade!

_Gente pless deixem revieis _

_ah mais uma coisita desculpe eu fiz na pressa essa fix e entao nao saiu la grande coisa né?_

_mais uma coisa eu estou fazendo outras fics so que a minha cabeça trava eu tenho varias idéias mas como posso dizer estou com dificuldades de poder colocar aquilo no modo escrito XD mas eu consigo sim_

_Mais uma cosa, a personagem "**Marri Biju**" é a MINHA personagem ... Marri que eu peguei do nome da minha Okaa-san chamada marina e Biju pq é um nome comum na França XD_

_entao é só isso _

_kissus_

_desculpem qual quer cosa_


End file.
